Life's little reasons
by chubbs280391
Summary: Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forver. Katie has her dream life but is everything as perfect as it seems. set 8 years in the future! Rated T for swearing.Other characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Rating: T

Chapter one

"Grande Latte for Palmer" the coffee maker in starbucks held up the cup of steaming coffee into the air waiting for the drinker to come and get it

"oh yeah thats mine" i walked up to him and grabbed the cup out of his hand before making my way towards the door. I know i've got a long day ahead of me. Just as i get into my car, my phone rings

"Katie Palmer" i answer the phone in my usual professional tone that i've adapted to over the last few years. I've grown up a lot since college, sometimes i can't believe how much. Its been 8 years since i left roundview and started my growth into adulthood. My life has changed dramatically. My name as you may have guessed is Katie Palmer or as i was known back in my college days, Katie Fitch. I've been married for the past 6 years, it happened while i was still pretty young but i've never looked back. The weird thing is that i ended up marrying the first boy i ever "dated" when i was seven years old, he moved to america after we'd been going out for about a week and weirdly i remember being devestated even though i had no idea what dating or love meant at that age. I still remember meeting him again like it was yesterday, it was in this very coffee shop and it happened in the same way i had started my day today

* * *

_"for fuck sake this line is taking forever" looking at my watch, i had twenty minutes before i had to get to my job at Tesco's (a job my mum forced me and Emily to both get) and it was atleast a 30 minute walk from starbucks. I got out my mobile and rang the only person i knew could help me _

_"Hello"_

_"Ems its me, look i need you to cover for me, i'm gunna be late again!" i heard my sister sigh down the phone_

_"for heavens sake Katie, how late?"_

_"15 minutes tops i promise, just tell them i've got a doctors appointment or something"_

_"ok fine"_

_"thanks Ems your the best"_

_Standing in the small sea of people waiting for the order they'd placed to be called seemed to be taking its sweet time_

_"Grande Latte for J T Palmer" no one answered the call, i waited for about a minute before i realised this was my chance_

_"yeah thats mine" i took the coffee off the guy and made my way for the door when someone barged into me_

_"i'm J T Palmer, thats my coffee"_

_"well its a small world i guess we have the same name" I looked up into the eyes of seriously the most gorgeous guy i had ever seen. He was about 6,6 with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and he was slightly tanned and i couldn't help but think i knew him from somewhere. He smiled at me and i can't help but smile back. _

_"oh really, so what does the J T stand for in your name" the only person i can think of with those initials are my mum so i come up with this not so amazing lie_

_"Jenna Theresa" he laughs at me_

_"i knows it's been a long time but you still haven't changed a bit Katie!" my eyes grow wide as he says my name, how does he know me "you don't remember me, do you?" i realised he had quite a strong california accent and i started racking my brain for the name of anyone i knew who was a yank but i couldn;t_

_"how did you know my real name?" i say trying to stop myself from blushing as i admit defeat_

_"ok think back to the year 1999 and remember it is now 2011 so 12 years ago and remember this date, 24th June"_

_"thats my birthday"_

_"and you had a spice girls party with your twin sister Emily, you chased me into your secret club house and kissed me" my eyes grew even wider as i realised who he was and i flung my arms around his neck_

_"Jeremy!" he laughs as he basically catches me_

_"so you remember me now huh?"_

_"of course i do, what are you doing in Bristol" _

_"i live here now, with my grandparents, moved back about a week ago" i smile at him and i can't believe i ever forgot that cheeky grin_

_"I can't believe its you, you look incredible"_

_"well you don't look so bad yourself, miss Fitch" he looks down at the floor awkwardly "listen to you wanna go and get a drink, you know catch up, unless there's somewhere else you've gotta be"_

_"no no there's nowhere else" i say forgetting any previous engagements "i'd love to" _

* * *

The rest as they say, is history. After we met again Jeremy and I became closer and closer and he was very soon my boyfriend. Everybody loved him, Emily, my parents, my friends. He was and still is the perfect guy. Its been 8 years now and as i keep saying i haven't looked back. In my 2nd year of Uni, we'd been dating for 18 months when i found out i was pregnant. It wasn;t exactly what i had planned but i was suprisingly thrilled as was Jeremy and in September 2013 we had our baby. It was a boy and we named him after Jerem'y dad who died when he was 10, Nicholas, Nicholas Henry Palmer.

We got married 6 months after Nicky was born and i'd never been happier. My life was perfect and we lived as a happy little 3 person family for the next 2 years but after a while we decided it was time Nicholas had someone to play with and even though we were both still young, we felt like we were ready to take on this new responsibility and before we knew it our family had grown to 4, a second son named after my grampa, Michael, Michael Robert Palmer. It was frustrating at times but i had everyone behind me helping me. Jeremy, Emily and Naomi, my parents even my bastard of a little brother James and even though i love my boys more than anything else in this world i was desperate for a little girl. So 18 months after Michael was born we were trying again and i told Jeremy that i would not stop until we had a girl. Luckily we didn;t have to try that hard, our third child was the most gorgeous baby girl i had ever seen and we named her after Jeremy's mother who had died a few weeks before her birth, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Victoria Palmer.

* * *

"Katie Palmer" i answered the phone in the same professional tone i always used

"hey its me"

"hey Ems, whats going on?" i smiled happy to speak to my sister

"Katie there's been a problem with Nicholas" my heart sank as i took her words in and i immediately thought the worst.

"oh my god whats happened to him, is he alright"

Emily is a teacher at St Josephs primary school and coincidently, Nicky's teacher.

"he's fine but there was an incident in the playground today"

"what happened, is he being bullied" my eyes filled with tears as i thought of that possibility

"not exactly, um i don't know how to tell you this but it's Nick's not being bullied, he's the one bullying another kid"

"thats ridiculous Emily, what are you going on about"

"its not ridiculous Katie i saw it happen, he stole this other boy, George Kingston, he stole his milk money and then hit him ni the face and pushed him over"

"what! that doesn't sound like Nicholas at all!"

"I know it doesn't but like i said i saw it happen, he's in ,Mrs Charlstons office right now and i think you should come and pick him up, i know you have to get to work but i've tried Jeremy and he didn;t answer and i even tried to see if Nay could do it but she's at work in meetings all day!"

i sighed into the phone and felt a little bit of anger build up inside me at the thought of my baby boy being a bully.

"I'm on my way... oh and Emily, how are you?"

"i've been better to be honest but i'm pushing through"

"you should really tell Naomi whats going on you know, she has a right to know"

"stop nagging me to tell her, i'll do it in my own time!, just get here ok"

"fine i'll be there in 5 minutes"

* * *

not the most interesting of chapters but it will get better

Read and Review please, it makes my day


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Rating: T

Chapter Two

"Ok kids, time to pack all your stuff up please!" a big unanimous groan comes out. I always find that weird, when i was a kid i couldn't wait to leave school but everyday i get that little groan from them all when they have to pack up their stuff. Probably because the last hour is always just indoor playtime. I open the door and suddenly the groan disappears as they see their mummy's have come to get them or they find out that their going to a friends house for the afternoon.

I love watching their happy faces when they get to go home and it makes me love my job because i get to help them through this bit of their lives, the best time, when kids are just kids.

After the last kid is gone i walk back to my desk and pack up all the stuff i'll need to do at home tonight. I look up as i hear the classroom door open and i have to try and hide my laughter as Pandora walks in covered in paint

"bloomin eck Ems, look what the little monkeys did to me" i fail at holding it all in and my laughter just comes bursting out

"oh Panda their just kids, nursery kids at that, what where you doing with them anyway?"

"finger painting"

"well your not getting in my car like that, go get yourself cleaned up so we can go yeah? I have to get home before Naomi does"

"why? is it a race or something, me and Tommo do that sometimes but he always beats me, he can't half leg it"

"no Pandora, its not a race, now please just go and get cleaned up"

She walks off into the toilets and i find myself laughing again. God I love Pandora, she always knows how to bring a smile to my face.

"Emily?" i turn round, not having heard the door open

"Oh hi Zoey"

"you got a minute?"

"yeah sure, i'm just waiting for pandora to clean herself up, kids painted her again" she smiles and gives a little chuckle before sitting down on one of the tables.

Zoey Henderson is Naomi's cousin and one of our best friends. She's probably the strongest person i've ever met, she's had a lot to deal with in her life. Her sister died of Cancer when she was 15 and according to Zoey thats when everything changed. She's gay too and when she told her parents they disowned her and she wound up living in her car for a while before me and Naomi found out about it and forced her to move in with us until she found her own place. As far as i know she has't spoken to her parents since the day they kicked her out. She's also another teacher at my school but she teaches the older kids in year 6.

"have you talked to Naomi yet?" the smile drops from my face when i realise she's dropping all this on me again

"you know i haven't" I put my coat on and carry on packing up

"Ems you have to talk to her, you need to tell her the truth, we can't keep lying to her like this" I close my eyes and i sigh deeply, i know she's right

"Can we please not talk about this here" I walk to the bathroom and bang on the door "Panda hurry it up in there"

"Look Emily, things have gone far enough, Nay is really worried about you, can you imagine how bad i feel when she tells me that, when she tells me about how distant you've been from her over the past few months" I look into her eyes and i can see she's determined to stop this "All this sneaking around that were doing Emily just to make sure she doesn't find out the truth, who are you really trying to protect here? Naomi or yourself"

"That is not fair and you know it and you of all people should understand why i can't tell her the truth yet, you know it would destroy her just like Shelly destroyed you"

"leave her out of this ok" i can see a few tears in her eyes and i know i took it too far

"look i'm sorry Zo, i didn't mean to upset you, but you know i'm right, i will tell her i promise and then all this will be over" i pull her into a hug and try desperately to stop my own tears from falling. We stay hugging until were brought back down to earth by Pandora

"whats wrong ems?" we pull apart and i give Pandora a little smile

"nothings wrong Panda, everythings fine"

Oh if only that was true

* * *

"Ems i'm home" i hear Naomi shout me as she walks in the door

"in here" I carry on flicking through the channels trying to find some decent tv to watch, in the end i just leave it on Eastenders and wait for Naomi to join me. She waks in and smiles at me

"hey you" she leans down and gives me a deep and loving kiss. I smile into the kiss, i love the fact that when we kiss i still feel exactly the same way i did when it was the first time. i pull back and pull my legs off the sofa so she can sit down.

"hey yourself" she sits down and i drape my legs over her

"hows was school today then miss fitch" i laugh at her stupid and very bad joke

"it was good, the kids are starting their 3 times tables now, had a bit of an incident with Nicky though" she looks concerned when i say this, she may not be a blood relative but she'll always be his Aunty Nay

"what happened?" I pull my legs off her and pull myself into a proper sitting position

"found him bullying another kid, pushed him over and hit him, stole his milk money"

"what? that really doesn't sound like Nicholas, how did Katie take the news?" I laugh at the memory of an angry Nicholas getting dragged to the car by his mother

"he's grounded for three days and he's not allowed to go to Jake's birthday sleepover tomorrow night"

"awww poor Nicky, but well its his own fault"

"yeah well i think their coming over later" She stands up and pulls me up with her

"exactly how much later?" i laugh as she pulls me in for another kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck.

god i love these little moments we have together. Sometimes i can't believe its real and i have to stop and take a second to remind myself that she's mine. We've lived together ever since we got out of uni but we decided not to get married. We had seen so many marriages fail before our very eyes that we didn't want to risk what we have.

"I love you" i smile at her and give her a quick peck on the lips

"I love you too"

she pulls me into an embrace and once again i'm hit with a huge wave of guilt over the secret that i'm keeping from her. I don't know what to do; do i tell her and risk hurting her or do i not tell her, and risk losing her for good.

* * *

Please Review...Emily's secret will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Rating: T

Chapter Three

"hello i'm picking up an order for Naomi Campbell" the woman behind the till raises her eyebrows at me, she thinks i'm using a fake name. why the fuck would i use a fake name in a Jewellery shop.

"Naomi Campbell?"

"Yes thats right" she gives me a stupid smirk that i would really like to smack off her face

"just a minute miss" she disappears into the back room and my phone starts to ring

"Hello?"

"Hello Naomi Its Jenna, is Emily with you" ok i'm confused

"no she's not she told me she was babysitting for Katie and Jeremy"

"well thats definately not true because i have Michael and Kaitlyn with me and Rob has just taken Nick to a friends house" Katie had obviously caved in on the sleepover pleading

"what? have you tried calling her?"

"Of course i have, she's not answering thats why i tried you" why would she lie to me?

"ok thanks Jenna, i'll find out where she is"

I hang up the phone and look at my watch, its just turned 4pm. The snooty bitch comes back into the room and shows me the presents i've bought for my mums birthday tomorrow. After i've payed i walk out the shop and dial Katie's number. No Answer. I call Emily. No Answer. I call the only person i know who will answer the phone

"Hello"

"Zoey its me"

"oh hi Nay, whats up?"

"Have you seen Emily"

"uh..uh Emily, what, why would i have seen Emily" ok she sounds weird

"alright alright keep ya vagina on i was just asking" my intuition starts telling me that something is wrong here "are you ok?"

"yeah, yeah i'm fine gotta go bye" she hangs up before i can reply and i'm starting to feel like their's something she's not telling me

* * *

I finally make it home after being stuck in traffic to find Pandora sat on my doorstep

"Panda what are you doing here"

"oh Naomi your home, Whizzer, i need to talk to you about Emily and Zoey!"

"what about them"

"i don't know how to tell you this Nay but..."

"PANDA just tell me"

"I think they've been making monkey behind your back!"

My hearts in my mouth as i listen to her words. I've known pandora long enough to know what she's talking about when she says "making monkey". I've known for months that something wasn't right with Ems, but the fact that she could cheat on me had never once passed through my mind

"what" i tried not to sound broken"

"well at the school yesterday, Zoey was going ra-ra about the fact that she's been lying to you and Emily said it would destroy you if she told you and about how she didn't want to hurt you and..."

Before Pandora could finish i was back in my car and driving away. I had to confront Zoey and if Emily was there i had to confront her as well.

* * *

I pulled up outside Zoey's apartment and i was fully prepared to stand up to her and demand an answer but i still felt crushed about the thought of her and Emily together behind my back.

I walk up to her flat and open the door. Zoey opens after about a minute and just smiles at me. The fucking bitch has the nerve to stand and smile at me

"Alright i wanna know whats going on between you and Emily and i wanna know now!" i was determined not to break down

"ok i have absolutely no idea what your talking about"

"I know there's something going on with you two, Panda heard you at school yesterday, about all the lies and the sneaking around and i want an answer now"

she sighs and moves out the way to let me in. She walks over to the stairs

"Emily" I open my mouth in shock as Emily comes out of her bedroom and walks down to us "Ok we've been keeping something from you but its not what you think"

I walk right up to Zoey and slap her straight across the face

"how could you do this to me? after everything that i have done for you"

"Naomi please stop" i look up at emily and i can see she's been crying "you honestly think i'd cheat on you, I love you for fuck sake"

"Emily will you please just tell her the goddamn truth, if you don't I will"

Emily looks me square in the eye and the tears start falling down her cheeks. It breaks my heart to see her like this and my body acts out of my control and instinctively walks up to her and wipes her tears away

"I'm sorry Naomi, I'm so sorry"

"shhh its ok Ems just please tell me whats wrong"

"I've been going to the doctors for the past month and they've been running some tests and they didn't confirm it till today"

"please Emily just tell me"

"Naomi i've got cancer"

So this is what it feels like when you're whole world falls out from underneath you

* * *

Please don't hate me, i'm sorry but i couldn't have emily being a cheater. Please Review x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

sorry about this update taking so long guys but i've had so much work to do these past couple of weeks!

Rating: T

Chapter four

I don't really remember much of the last few hours since i got Emily's news, it all just seen like a big horrible nightmare or that its happening to somebody else because surely it can't be happening to me. Not Emily.

So we've been sat in our flat in silence since Emily pretty much carried me to the car and drove us home. I don't think i've ever felt so physically and emotionally drained then i was in those first few minutes and in the last 8 years i don't think i have cried this much since my grandad died 6 years ago. I'm just sat on the sofa in our living room, staring at the turned off TV with a thousand thoughts swimming through my mind

_why didn't she tell me? does she think i'll run? how serious is it?_

Emily walks through from the kitchen and puts a cup of tea on the table infront of me. She sits down next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Nai" she whispers my name as if she feels that just talking to me normally is going to push me over the edge. I can hear the ultimate sadness in her voice and it just breaks my heart into even tinier pieces then it already is "Naomi please look at me"

i turn my head and as soon as our eyes meet, i can't stop more tears from falling when i see how devestated she looks and also because i know that she is feeling like that because of me, she's the one with the illness and she's worried about me. She reaches up and wipes the tears off my face as her own threaten to spill

"why didn't you tell me?" i finally find my voice and it just sounds all croaky and quiet

"I was going to tell you tonight, after i found out the results of my tests" she's let her tears fall now and she sounds just as broken

"i want to know exactly what the doctor told you" i try and sound as brave as possible for Emily's sake. she sighs and grips my hand tighter

"i have non hodgkins lymphoma, its a type of cancer seen quite commonly in people aged 18-30 and an-" she breaks down into tears and i know that the news has now fully hit her. I pull her into my arms and i'm holding her so tight, my tears falling onto her head. I place a kiss on top of her head, just hard enough for her to feel it. She pulls her face off my chest and looks into my eyes and instead of seeing the Emily that is always so full of life, i see a very fragile Emily looking back at me, she literally looks like so helpless.

"so what are the options?" i take a deep breath in as i wait for her to answer, the suspense killing me even if it is just for a few seconds

"the doctor says the best thing to do is chemotherapy, she wants me to go to a hospital in london that specialises in all this"

"right well if the doctor says thats the best thing to do then thats what we are going to do, i'm going to call the doctors tomorrow and get all the details and then we are going to go to London"

"god Naomi" tears start falling from her eyes again and i won't let mine fall, i need to be strong, for Ems sake "why is this happening to me, what did i do to deserve this?"

"you didn't do anything Ems, this isn't your fault, its no ones fault"

"yeah but 2 weeks ago we were talking about buying a house and stuff and now we're talking about chemo, its all just too much" i can hear her getting angry "when Katie found out, she kept telling me it was gods plan, ever since she started going to church with Jeremy and the kids its just been gods plan this and gods plan that, well fuck gods plan!" she starts raising her voice and i'm not going to try and stop this, maybe she needs to let it out. She stands up and starts pacing around the living room "Gods shitting plan, well what about MY plan Nai, what about our plans, they've all been fucked up now good and proper cause i'm fucking dying!" I jump up off the sofa at her last words and grab her shoulders

"hey NO i will not have you saying that Emily, you are not going to die" i can't stop the tears from falling now "we can still do everything we've ever planned, this is just a horrible bump in the road that we will get past Em" she wipes her eyes and takes my hands off her shoulders, holding them at our sides.

"I'm so scared Naomi, i'm so scared" i place my forhead against hers

"i know baby, i know, but we're gunna get through this ok, together we will get through this, i'll be with you every step of the way" she leans up giving me a long, loving kiss. I fight the urge to take it further because it is definately not the time. We break apart and i place a light kiss on her forehead

"you're not going anywhere Fitch ok, i won't let you" she smiles for the first time in what feels like forever.

"can we just go to bed, i'm really tired"

"yeah of course we can" i take her hand and lead her to our bedroom. I help her undress and she doesn't bother putting anything on because i know she just wants me to hold her tonight. I strip off and climb into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her stomach and pulling her as close to me a physically possible, which at this moment is still not close enough

"Promise me everything will be ok Nai" although i know i can't guarantee this promise, right now i will tell her exactly what she wants to here. i place a kiss on the top of her head

"I promise, I love you so much Em"

"yeah, i know, I love you too"

neither of us can sleep but we lie in contempt silence as the room gets darker and darker and we eventually succumb to a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

wow that chapter was hard to write! please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Sorry about the really long wait!

Chapter 5

"mummy i'm hungry" Michael banged his hands on the table as he waited very impatiently for me to cook dinner

"i'm going as fast as i can" I put a glass of milk down in front of him and ruffled his hair. He was the spitting image of his dad, the same light brown hair and dimples and even though he's only 5 i know he is gunna be just as tall as him as well.

I pick up the steaming mug of coffee i've made for myself off the counter and let my mind drifts to other thoughts, mainly of Emily and my visit with her tomorrow. She's been down in the hospital in London for just over a week now, Naomi hasn't left her side i don't think. I might have hated her guts when they first got together but she really is great to her, she loves her, like fierce ya know.

suddenly i hear yelling and crying coming from upstairs in the playroom. With a sigh i rush upstairs to find Kaitlyn sat on the floor crying and Nicholas stood there holding the little girls favourite bear, the body in one hand, the head in the other.

"Nicholas!" I was shocked to see what he had done, he was always so kind to his little sister. I scooped my baby girl into my arms and hugged her "Kaitlyn baby are you ok?"

"mummy Nicky push me" she sobbed into my shoulder "ripped Ziggy"

"she's a little liar i didn't touch her or that stupid bear" he ran out of the room and a second later i heard his bedroom door slam. I thought they were supposed to get like this when they were 13, not 7. I walk downstairs where I put a dvd on for Kaitlyn and Michael after calming her down, just as Jeremy walked through the door.

"Hello" he called from the hall

"In the living room" he walks in and smiles at me before being practically attacked by Kaitlyn as she trys to tell him what Nicholas did "Nicky had another tantrum again before"

"what about this time" he sighed as he put her back on the floor before following me into the kitchen

"i don't know, he ripped the head off Kaitlyn's teddy and pushed her over"

"he seems to be getting worse all the time, i thought these years were supposed to be easy?" he gives a slight chuckle as he walks up to me and kisses me. I can't help but smile into the kiss. I pull away and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Sweetheart, i've got something to tell you" he sounds worried as he says it and i can't help but suddenly feel a slight panic myself "I can't look after the kids this weekend, i have to go to Scotland on a business trip" ok now im not worried, i'm angry

"Jerry! you know im going down to London to see Ems this weekend at the hospital, you promised you would look after them"

"yes i know i did and i'm sorry, but its a really huge client that im talking about here and the boss said he only trusts me with it and he's paying me extra for it and you know we need the money, anyway why can't you take them with you? i'm sure Em and Naomes would love to see them"

"its a hospital Jeremy not a fucking fair ground!"

"alright alright keep your voice down, what about your mum and dad?"

"they're going to that stupid bloody fitness convention that my dad goes to every year"

"ok well what about Gina?"

"Naomi's mum? why the hell would she agree to watch them"

"because she's practically family"

"fine i'll call the bloody hippy" he kisses me on the cheek and i give him a very fake smile

"right i'm gunna go get ready, me, Cook and Danny are going to the bristol rovers game" fucking Cook, i thought i'd got rid of him after college but no he had to go and make friends with Jeremy and sometimes its like their married not me and Jerry.

"who the hell is Danny? and since when does Cook go and watch football?" i get myself a glass of water and sip it

"since there was a free bar on tonight, Danny is a friend of Cook's, used to play for Bristol Rovers reserves actually" i spit my drink out at his final words, spraying him with water

"its not Danny Guillermo is it?"

"yeah thats him, anyway they'll be here in half an hour so just let them in yeah, i'm going for a shower". _Fuck sake_

* * *

Half an hour later and the kids are all fed up, Michael's gone next door for a sleepover with his friend Olly, Nicky still won't come out of his room and Kaitlyn has fallen asleep in front of the has thankfully agreed to watch the kids tomorrow. I'm just about to take her Kaitlyn when the door bell goes. I roll my eyes as i get up to answer. I open the door to find an already half smashed Cook standing their

"KATIEKINS!" he shouts as he walks in and pulls me into a bone crushing hug and placing a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek "looking fit as ever babe" i wipe my face and look out the door behind him to see Danny walking up the drive

"Cook keep the fucking noise down, Kaitlyn's asleep"

"alright alright keep ya fucking wig on Katie, oh you remember Danny don't ya babes"

"how could i forget" i mutter under my breath as Danny just stares at me with the same horrible perverted smirk he used to give me all those years ago

"alright my lover, i see your tits are still as mint as ever" he walks forward and trys to kiss me but i push him off

"god you're fucking repulsive, grow up will you"

Jeremy runs downstairs and before i can even give him a kiss goodbye, Cook's pushing him out the front door chanting some shit.

I put Kaitlyn to bed before going into my bedroom. Its a fucking pig sty. Cursing Jeremy and all men under my breath, i start tidying up. I pick up his jacket and take it downstairs to go in the washing.

I put my hand in his pockets and pull out all the crap thats in them. A piece of paper falls onto the floor, i pick it up and find a note written on it. I feel incredibly sick as i read it and my stomach is in knots.

_Jeremy,_

_I miss you so much, can't wait to be with you this weekend. Everything is all booked up now. I've told James i'm going away to visit old college friends so we have the whole time together._

_I love you_

_Alex xxx_

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Sorry about the really long wait!

Chapter 6

I hate hospitals and i fucking hate London, everyone is so bloody rude. I'm just sat in silence, waiting for Emily to come back from her final session of chemotherapy, i wanted to go with her but she says she doesn't want me to see her when she's with the doctors. Sometimes i forget just for a second that this is happening, only for a second, as though its just some horrible dream and im going to wake up and everything will be fine, Emily will be safe.

The door opens and im snapped out of my thoughts by Katie walking in with two cups of coffee. I give her the best smile i can muster up whcih she returns even though we both know what the other is thinking. She takes a seat opposit me on the other side of the bed in emsy's room. She leans over and hands me the cup. I take a sip and scrunch up my face. God cafeteria coffee is fucking horrible.

"so what time is your train home then?" there it is, my pitiful attempt at small talk but atleast its better then sitting in silence

"three-thirty, have to pick the kids up from your mum's at 6" i just nod at her response.

Katie and i have never been close, just mainly been civil for Emily's sake but im really grateful to her for being here whenever emily needs her. If i had a sister, i'd like her to be as caring as Katie is, but minus the total bitch side. I'm a little stunned when Katie leans over and puts her hand on top of mine to get my attention. I look at her, wondering what she's going to say. She moves her hand and brushes her hair behind her ears.

"look Naomi, me and you, we've never exactly been best buddies or anything but i just want to say that i'm really really happy that Emily has you" i realise i'm sat with my mouth open slightly in shock but she hasn't seemed to notice "ok basically if you repeat what im about to say to anyone, especially Emily then i will fucking deny it to my dying day" i let out a little laugh, there's the Katie i know "But you're the best i could ever wish for Ems to have, because well, i've never seen her happier then when she's with you and i never thought i'd say this but i'm glad you're in Emily's life and thank you for loving her so much."

Never in my life did i expect a speech like that from Katie of all people, i feel a tear fall down my cheek and hastily wipe it away as the door opens once again and this time my heart skips a beat as i see the fitch twin that i've actually been waiting for. Emily has been so self concious because she lost all her hair because of the chemo, she's never looked more beautiful to me. She smiles at us weakly and then the smile drops when she sees i've been crying

"Naoms whats wrong?" i stand up and help her back into her bed, i kiss her forehead and smile at her

"nothings wrong, Katie and I were just having a little chat" she nods her head before turning to speak to Katie

"how are the kids?"

"they're great, they miss you both though, Kaitlyn keeps asking when Aunty Ems and Aunty Nai are coming home" Katie reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper "i almost forgot, she drew this for you Em"

Katie passes the paper to Emily and a big grin appears on her face. She shows me the paper and i can't help but smile as i see the squiggle that is meant to be emily.

"They did a few extra tests today Naoms, Doctor Sanchez is going to come soon and talk to us" i nod and the worry must be so present on my face because Ems just grips my hand and squeezes it.

"so any idea when you're gunna be coming home? Cook told Jeremy he wants to throw you a massive party" I laugh at the image of Cook being a party planner. He may be a twat and Katie may hate him, but he's been a great friend to me and Emily over the past few years. He's been to visit em about 7 times in the past 12 weeks

"sounds great but from the look on ' face earlier, it won't be for a while yet".

the door opens and talk of the devil, Dr Sanchez walks in holding Emily's chart. She gives me and Katie a warm smile.

"hello Naomi, Katie, Emily how are you feeling after our session?"

"to be honest Doctor, this is the best i've felt in 3 months" i can't stop the grin that forms on my face

"well thats exactly what i wanted to hear before i told you this news"

"what news?" i can't miss the little excitement in Emily's voice and i don't think my heart has ever been beating this fast

"well after the extra tests that i had carried out today i'm very pleased to tell you that the cancer is officially in remission" I am so happy right now, its a feeling i cannot explain, i feel tears start to fall down my cheeks and i look at Katie who is dabbing at her eyes.

"are you sure?"

"well obviously the fact that the cancer is in remission does not guarantee the fact that their isn't a danger that the cancer can come back but yes at this very moment in time im feeling positive"

Emily puts her head in her hands and is sobbing as both Katie and myself wrap our arms around her.

"you should be able to go home tomorrow" i get up and shake her hand

"thank you so much, for everything" she smiles and gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"i'll give you some privacy, Emily i'll be back to check on you later" i turn back round too face my girl to see her being squeezed by Katie

"ok Katie....enough....can't....breath" katie pulls away and she's has tears still running down her cheeks

"shut up bitch" Emily laughs for the first time in what feels like forever and playfully slaps Katie on the arm. Katie wipes her eyes and laughs along with her before looking at her watch "oh shit i'm gunna have to go or im gunna miss my train" she hugs Emily again and fresh tears start falling

"bye Katie, can you call mum, dad and James for me and tell them, and give Jerry and the kids big hugs"

"course i will, i love you ems"

"i love you Katie"

she turns to me and before i know it shes pulling me into a hug as well. Never thought i'd see the day when Katie Fitch would be hugging me or showing compassion to me twice in one day. Its over quickly and she turns round giving us a quick smile and a wave through the window outside the room before she's gone.

I walk straight over to Em and pull her into my arms. I cling on to her for dear life.

"Jesus christ Em" i kiss the top of her head

"I was so scared that it was going to be bad news Naoms"

"hey how could have been, i told you before that i'd never let you leave me and i meant it" she pulls out of our embrace and crushes her lips on to mine. Its a soft kiss full of passion and joy and just 100% pure love. We break apart and Emily moves over on the bed. I climb on next to her and wrap myself around her. I'll never fully understand how we fit together so perfectly, what i ever did to deserve to have this fantastic, wonderful, beautiful woman loving me or for me to love, but i'm not gunna question it. I used to be terrified of letting anyone even, i was still not fully prepared when Ems and i even got together and i almost fucked everything up because of what i did with Sophia. I thought it was over then and sometimes i have to pinch myself to make sure that she's still here and im not dreaming.

"what are you thinking about" im brought out my thoughts by her beautiful husky voice, as she laces her fingers through mine.

"i was just wondering how i ever got so lucky" she may be facing away from me but i can tell she's smiling

"thats exactly what i was thinking" i gasp pretending to be offended and reward her smart ass comment with a poke to the ribs. We lie in silence for a while and just as i feel myself about to drift off to sleep i hear emily whisper something that makes my breath catch in my throat and my heart swells with love. i know exactly what she says but i need her to repeat it again just so i know its real. I turn to face her and she's staring at me and her eyes are so full of love.

"what did you just say?" she smiles so sweetly at me and once again im struck with the realisation of just how fucking beautiful Emily Fitch is.

"I said..." she takes a deep breath and i can see tears starting to form in her eyes "will you marry me"

and for once in my life i'm speechless so she continues

"i know that we've always said that we didn't need to get married and i know that we definately don't need a piece of paper to prove how much we love each other, but after everything thats happened, i just want to be with you and only you, i honestly thought i was going to be leaving you and that scared the hell out of me, i was and still am terrified that i may have to leave you one day, but until then Naomi, i want to spend every second with you, i love you, so so much, will you be my wife" before she's hardly finished her sentence i crash our lips together and we are both crying.

I kiss her all over her face as she giggles uncontrollably

"is that a yes?" she asks me with a laugh and i can't believe she even has to ask me that, she already knows

"yes" i give her one more chaste kiss "yes i'll marry you Em" She places her hand on my cheek and wipes away a stray tear

"god I love you" i tell her as she smiles at me

"I love you too" I wrap my arms around her "I can just see it now, Mrs and Mrs Fitch"

"you mean Mrs and Mrs Campbell!" She turns round and kisses me giggling

"we'll see about that"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the skins characters or the show itself but i can be held responsible for a man called Jeremy and 3 kids called Nicholas, Michael and Kaitlyn

Summary: this story is a naomily and Katie story. Emily and Naomi are still blissfully happy after 8 years together but Emily has a secret that could shatter their lives forever. Katie seems to have the life she always dreamed of but is everything really as perfect as she makes it out to be. some other characters may feature

Chapter 7

* * *

_Emily_

Katie had practically exploded with excitement when i had told her about me and Naomi getting engaged. She just rambled on and on down the phone about dresses and guest lists and flowers. The hard part was convincing her not to tell anyone. Naoms and I had decided we were going to tell everyone at the party Cook was throwing for me, sort of a "welcome back, glad you're not dying anymore" party, which to me sounds super depressing but then again its been so long since i've been to any party's that i'd take anything. But still, i had to tell Katie, she's my sister and besides she would have had a fucking bitch fit if she wasn't the first person to find out. I did promise Naomi that we'd tell everyone together, but i just couldn't resist and anyway, she must think im stupid if i don't know that she was on the phone to Gina telling her everything exactly 10 minutes after i proposed.

"Oh but Ems, what do you mean i can't tell anyone? not even mum?"

"Especially not mum! you know what she's like she will go completely overboard with everything, no one wants a repeat of 'Lets Get Fitched' do they?"

"hmm very true, so what time is this party"

"8 o clock at White Hart" i heard Katie scoff down the phone

"White Hart? Ems you've gotta be shitting me, i haven't been back to that place since we finished at roundview and im not gunna start going back now"

"oh come on its actually a nice place now, all the letters on the sign and everything, Cook has really turned that place around since Keith died"

There's silence on the end of the phone for a minute and i know she's gunna give in, because she loves me

"ok fine bitch you win, i'll be at yours for 7, Jeremy can't make it, he's working late again"

I can't not hear the sadness in Katie's voice as she talks about Jeremy, its been happening a lot lately

"Katie is everything ok, you know with you and Jeremy?"

I hear her start to protest and then suddenly she bursts into tears

"I'm sorry Em, i didn't want to tell anyone but i just can't take it anymore"

my heart breaks as i hear her sob down the phone, i haven't heard Katie this upset since the day she lost Kaitlyn at the Zoo

"Katie what is it, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I think he's cheating on me"

Well that was the last thing i expected to hear...

"I'm coming over" i hang up the phone, grab my coat and im out the door before Naomi can even ask me where i'm going..

* * *

_Katie_

The second Emily pulls up outside the house, she runs inside and pulls me into her arms as i cry. I can't believe she's having to be the strong one in all this, after everything she's been through i should be the one being strong for her.

We sit down in the living room and she's looking at me with seriously worried eyes.

"Ok so talk to me, what makes you think he's cheating"

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out the note that i found all those weeks ago

"I found this" i hand it to her and watch the shock form on her face, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, i can see right through her.

"have you talked to him?"

I shake my head as i feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again

"I can't, ive just been pretending it didn't exist" she re-reads the note again

"can you think who this Alex person might be?" I shake my head

"you don't think it could be, you know our James' Alex do you?" i'm shocked at her suggestion. Surely my husband couldn't be cheating on me with my brother's girlfriend

The thought makes me sick to my stomach

"no it can't be, can it?"

"well you say you know everyone that he works with and she's the only Alex we know, and she mentions a guy called James, don't you think its all just a little bit too coincidental?

Suddenly the front door opens and Jeremy walks in. i quickly wipe my eyes. Emily gives me a look as if to say, you need to talk to him

"Sweetheart whats wrong?" he asks me as he walks into the living room and sits next to me, he goes to touch my hand but i pull it away

"don't you sweetheart me, don't you fucking dare" Emily looks at me again and sometimes i wonder if this twin telopathy thing is real cause she knows i want her to stay with me

Emily gives me the note and i hand it to him "i think we should talk about this" he looks away with a guilty look on his face "don't you"

"i'm sorry" I scoff at his words, he tries to touch my hand again but i pull it away

"Sorry? is that all you've got to say for yourself, your fucking sorry? how could you fucking do this to me, to the kids, what the fuck where you thinking Jeremy!"

"Katie, i'm gunna go pick the kids up ok and i'll take them round to my house for a little bit ok, till everything calms down" i nod at her, silently thanking her, she gives my hand a squeeze before getting up and walking out the door.

Jeremy just sits in silence and i find myself pacing the living room floor.

"How long has it been going on?" He looks up at me with tears in his eyes

"does it really matter?" I can feel my self getting more emotional by the second

"It matters to me Jeremy, how long" my voice sounds calm but im putting every ounce of anger into it

"just over a year" i stop dead at his answer, no way had i expected it to have been going on for this long.

"i can't believe this" he stands up and attempts to put his arms around me

"Katie please" i push him away, i can't even look at him

"get you're hands off me, don't fucking touch me alright!" he backs off straight away and just stares at me as i slowly break down

"i didn't mean for it to happen, i just wanted to.."

"to what Jeremy, escape? get away from youre responsabilities, get away from me and the kids, well let me help you with that"

I charge up the stairs and into our bedroom and grab a suitcase from under the bed, he rushes up after me

"i know i can't make this right.. but i tried to stop, i really tried, but i can't help it, I fell in love with someone else, i didn't plan for it to happen, believe me, it was as much a suprise to you as it is to me"

"how is it a suprise to you, a beautiful young woman walks in to your life and probably hands herself to you on a silver platter and what have you got to come home to, three kids and a nagging wife" i chuck the suitcase at him

"Katie can you atleast hear me out, what i need to tell you is important ok"

I sit down on the bed and nod

"fine, tell me"

"The thing is, Alex..Alex isn't a woman...I'm..I'm gay"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
